


Sea Hawks Bachelor Party

by Aestheticugly



Series: Aesthetic Ugly Verse [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Everyone gets drunk lol, Glimmer is pregnant with her and Bows first kid, Multi, Sea Hawk and the boys set boats on fire, Shanties, TW: drinking and drunk weirdos, i'm sorry lol, party in etheria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticugly/pseuds/Aestheticugly
Summary: Sea Hawk celebrates his last night of freedom with his friends.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: Aesthetic Ugly Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070057
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Sea Hawks Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's dumb, but I like the idea of Sea Hawk having a crazy Bachelor party. Anyways enjoy my friends!

Tonight was Sea Hawks last night of freedom. At least some called it that.. before he married the Princess of Salineas, Princess Mermista. But he saw it as his last night before the biggest adventure of his life. His best man Bow decided to throw him a bachelor party in Sea Worthy, which he happily agreed to. Now he was with the men of the alliance, on their way to Sea Worthy for a night of fun. 

"We're here Brothers!" Wrong Hordak announced cheerfully.

They all cheered, even Hordak did which was surprising. He always seemed like he was in the dark and very negative. But ever since he reunited with Entrapta and started doing therapy with Perfuma, he seemed to be doing amazing. 

They all then went into the bar where they usually go for nights of fun, it sure was busy. Many were waiting to get in, but luckily they had a reservation and a free pass since they basically saved the world.

"Name please?" A bartender asked at the front of the bar.

She then looked up and quickly bowed.

"Apologies! Follow me!" she said as she walked inside.

Many were pointing and cheering as the men passed by, Bow happily waved back and this caused some ladies to faint from how good looking and sweet he was.

"Here's your table! Enjoy your night fellas." the bartender said as she curtsied and went back out to the crowd waiting to get in. "Alright everyone! Thank you for coming to my bachelor party!" Sea Hawk announced. The men then cheered as Sea Hawk got up on the table. "Oh brother! I can't believe you're getting married!" Wrong Hordak said wiping away a happy tear like he was Sea Hawks father. "Yeah, finally." Bow chuckled as he drank his drink. "For now, it's time for a bachelor party ADVENTA!" Sea Hawk shouted. They all then put their drinks together and cheered.

About 2 hours later, all the men were very drunk and dancing on tables and singing.

"NOW IM GETTING MARRIED THESE ARE THE FLOWERS." Sea Hawk shouted as he was carrying 3 mugs pretending they were a bouquet.

"They smell delicious."

Bow was now sniffing the mugs intensely.

"Behold brothers, we have fans!" Wrong Hordak said waving to a crowd of people.

The people then began waving back and screaming. Hordak then waved back, and many began to scream even louder. Apparently people loved Hordak, since he basically killed Horde Prime.

"You know what we should do?"

Everyone then turned to Swift Wind who was on the table showing off his colorful mane.

"What is it *hic* Swiftwind?" Sea Hawk asked.

Swift Wind then looked at them all with his starry eyes.

"Set boats on fire."

Everyone but Sea Hawk looked at him with confused looks.

"Yes! Setting boat fire adventure!" 

Everyone then cheered, and ran out of the bar to set boats on fire.

Back in Bright Moon, the girls were in the Bright Moon castle meeting room chatting.

"So Mermista? How do you feel about marrying the pirate?" Catra asked as she was sitting in Adora's lap.

"Ugh, excited I guess. But at least I get to set more boats one fire!"

They all looked at her and laughed.

"It was fun setting his boat on fire when we met you for the first time." Glimmer laughed as she recalled the first time she met Mermista to ask and join her Princess Alliance.

"It is fun to do from time to time. Speaking of which, I wonder what the boys are up to now." Adora wondered.

The boys were now setting boats on fire and running from the boats owners.

"Ah! My boat!" A young octopus lady shrieked.

"Sorry!" Wrong Hordak shouted back at the lady.

"Don't apologize you idiot keep running!" Hordak shouted at his clone brother.

Bow then went up to another boat, and lit a match and put on the boat.

"Hey! Stop right there!" A voice behind them called out.

They all turned to see 2 police officers, weapons in hand.

"Whoa whoa gentlemen! What's the big problem?" Sea Hawk said stepping in front of the others to talk to the officers.

One pulled out a file of papers and read them.

"We have gotten some reports from people in town saying you men have been setting their boats on fire."

They all looked at each other nervously.

"You're gonna have to come with us, to Bright Moon." they said as they gathered them up.

"Oh no." Bow said nervously.

He was not ready to hear Glimmer yell at him, he hated to see her yell or be upset. Now that she was pregnant, this will be much worse.

About an hour later, they docked into Bright Moon. As they got in, they all saw the ladies arms folded and they all looked pretty upset. 

"What were you guys thinking?" Mermista shouted in Sea Hawks face.

"I'm sorry.." Sea Hawk sobbed on Mermista's chest.

"Ugh, there there." Mermista groaned, as she started patting Sea Hawk on the head.

"Bow, I can't believe you. You probably lost some peoples trust after what you did." Glimmer said, hands covering her face.

"Hey! I got something for the baby!" Bow said holding up a Seaworthy Souvenir onesie.

Glimmer just groaned and sat back in her chair.

"Wow Hordak, Wrong Hordak. You guys are back hooray!" Entrapta said hugging the two clones using her hair, Emily the robot then joined.

"Yes dear, we're back." Hordak said kissing her hair.

"We had an amazing time sister! I can't wait to tell you about it!" Wrong Hordak said.

"So um are we still in trouble?" 

Adora then looked at the men, then back at Catra who smirked and nodded.

"For the honor of Greyskull!" Adora said summoning her sword.

The boys excluding the 2 clones screamed and ran down the hallway to hide.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my first little story here on Ao3! Also, remember to drink coca-cola.
> 
> -Whit


End file.
